¿Esto es amor?
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic! XD, jejeje. Ehh... a ver... es un Tobidei con algo de Deitobi, ¡¡no sé que coño es! Se trata de Dei-chan que no sabe lo que siente por Tobi, y después... ¡¡se de cuenta que es amor n n! Lean, por favor u u


Konichiwa!!!!! AY, DIOS MIO, ESTOY TAN PERO TAN FELIZ DE PODER PUBLICAR UNA HISTORIA, :D :D!!!!! Tanto tiempo esperé para que este glorioso momento llegara, estoy taaaaaan feliz n_n n_n!!!!!!!!

Mi madre ya me preguntó porque grito como psicópata enferma mental y me dijo que va a llamar al psicólogo (otra vez) si no me callo n_n, así que los dejo con mi horriblemente fea historia, joder!! creí que podía publicar algo mejor, maldita sea T_T

Es la primera vez que publico una historia tan fea, porque si alguien quiere leer mis historias, lamento decirles que todas van a ser terribles, feas, estúpidas, cursis, tontas, etc n_n

Antes, quiero dedicarles este fic a dos personas: (pobres de ellas, recibir un fic tan feo T_T, si lo desean pueden mandarme un review diciendo: "¡¡PERO QUE #$%/ !!!!!! ¡¡ESTA HISTORIA ES UN ASCO, PORQUE ME DEDICARON ALGO TAN FEO, POR DIOS T_T!!!!")

****(Arigató!!! Tú contribuiste mucho n_n, al final pude yo sola jeje, pero tú me diste mucha ayuda y te agradezco de corazón, es muy lindo para mi publicar un fanfic n_n!!!

**SmileUql **(También muchas gracias a ti!!! Me diste muchos ánimos para encontrar la manera de publicar, porque se nota que te gusta mucho n_n!!! Te prometo el fic lemon proximamente!!)

También les quiero decir a varias escritoras de aquí: ¡¡¡LAS ADMIRO MUCHÍSIMO A TODAS!!! Ustedes si que saben escribir, (no como yo T_T), básicamente son todas las q publicaron un Madadei o Tobidei, las admiro mucho y, aunque seguramente ninguna de ellas me conoce n_nU, ¡¡¡yo les doy mi apoyo para escribir más!!!

Ok, como siempre, Naruto no me pertenece ¬_¬, (de todos modos, no creo que algún dia Kishimoto venga a esta página y diga:

"Hola!!! Naruto y absolutamente todos y cada uno de sus personajes me pertenece, muajajajá!!!!!!", bueno, soñar no cuesta nada n_n)

Lean, por favor, aunque se quemen los ojos y digan: "¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!!!! Esto es una burla a un buen animé!!!! Naruto se arruinó!!!!" Kizzus n_n!!

* * *

** "¿Esto es amor?" (Tobi y Deidara fanfic :D, lean, onegai!!) **

**

* * *

"Definitivamente esto no está bien… ¡No está nada bien! ¿Qué rayos se supone que voy a hacer?"**

**Aquellos pensamientos extraños y sin sentido eran producto de la atrofiada mente del rubio y ojiazul integrante de Akatsuki, Deidara.**

**¿Pero que era, o mejor dicho, quien era la causa de aquellos?**

**La respuesta… Nada más y nada menos que Tobi, aquel insoportable individuo de anaranjada máscara que parecía vivir para hacer su existencia miserable. Pero, desafortunadamente para el artista del arte efímero, esta vez el problema no parecía ser la actitud inapropiada y molesta del moreno, sino otra cosa que sólo Deidara conocía.**

**La primera vez que Tobi no tenía la culpa del sufrimiento del ojiazul… Porque esta vez, el problema era él mismo.**

**-"¡¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando, uhn?! N-nunca había sentido algo… parecido. ¡Ay, ya! ¡Déjate de idioteces! Sólo es el baka de Tobi, uhn. A-aunque él…"**

**Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el molesto sonido de una voz que, para desgracia del Akatsuki, éste conocía tan bien…**

**-¡Deidara-sempai! ¡E-espéreme, por favor!**

**El mencionado se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, en la espera de que su compañero lo alcanzara.**

**-¡Date prisa, imbécil! ¡No pienso esperarte cada vez que te quedes atrás, uhn! –el artista ya se encontraba particularmente de mal humor aquel día y, si a eso le sumamos la natural irritación hacia el enmascarado, los resultados no suelen ser los mejores.**

**-Jejeje, ¡gome, sempai! ¡No fue mi intención molestarte! –respondió Tobi, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza, cuando llegó junto al rubio.**

**Éste, por su parte, se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia como siempre lo hacía, aunque un pequeño pero notorio sonrojo había aparecido en sus delicadas mejillas, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por el más alto.**

**-"Mmm… Está sonrojado… Me preguntó por que será… ¿Podría ser que fuera…? ¡No, es imposible! Sólo debe ser por el calor que hace hoy. ¡Puff! Realmente me gustaría estar descansando en lugar de ir a perseguir a un estúpido demonio…"-pensaba el Uchiha mayor.**

**-Tsk, como sea… Ese bijuu no se atrapará por sí solo, ¡así que más te vale que sigamos adelante, uhn! ¿Entendido?**

**-¡Claro, sempai! –dijo Tobi, con aquella voz chillona y alegre que lo caracterizaba.**

**Deidara se dio vuelta a tiempo antes de que el mayor notara que aquel casi imperceptible sonrojo aumentó.**

**-"¡¿Por qué diablos te sonrojas, idiota?! ¡¡SÓLO ES TOBI!! ¡Él es un idiota y jamás lo entendería! Bien, parece que esta vez si que necesito ayuda, uhn…"**

**Tantos pensamientos inapropiados para una misión, le hicieron olvidar al joven miembro de Akatsuki que se encontraba saltando las ramas de los árboles y si no echaba un vistazo hacia delante podría aplastarse en el suelo. Es por eso que, sin darse cuenta, pisó mal una rama y ésta cedió fácilmente a su peso.**

**-¿Eh? Oh-oh, esto está mal… ¡Nooo, maldito pedazo de madera! –Deidara no debía ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que una caída desde aquella altura sería dolorosa en el mejor de los casos.**

**Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero, mucho antes de que eso pasara, sintió como unos fuertes y protectores brazos lo sostenían, evitando un futuro golpe.**

**Aquél sujeto misterioso aterrizó suavemente en la suave hierba del bosque. Cuando el artista abrió los ojos y observó a su salvador, éste casi se lleva un golpe en el medio de la cabeza. Su simpático héroe… Tobi.**

**-¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo, uhn!-gritó rojo de furia… aunque también de vergüenza –Tobi… Tienes cinco segundos para soltarme ¡¡o te haré experimentar mi arte… otra vez, uhn!!**

**Tobi lo bajó suavemente y, sin decir nada, empujó al rubio contra el árbol más cercano, logrando que ambos cuerpos queden "demasiado" juntos. El joven artista no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobremanera y abrió los ojos mirando a Tobi, sorprendido.**

**-¿P-pero qué…? –antes de que Deidara pudiera atinar a algún movimiento, Tobi levantó de un rápido movimiento aquella ridícula máscara anaranjada, dejando ver sus rosáceos y carnosos labios, uniéndolos en cuestión de segundos con los del explosivo integrante de Akatsuki.**

**Era un beso dulce y tierno, Tobi acariciaba con los suyos aquellos pequeños y delgados labios del más joven. Éste, por su parte, no sabía que hacer. ¡¡¡El mismo idiota e imbécil de Tobi estaba besándolo!!! ¡¡¿¿Desde cuando Deidara permite que eso suceda??!! Una pequeñísima y débil vocecita le decía que lo apartara de un golpe y lo mandara a volar con una escultura de arcilla, pero otra, mucho más fuerte y enérgica, le decía que siguiera con aquella imprevista locura. Sin pensárselo mucho, obedeció a la segunda y cerró ambos ojos y se abrazó a su cuello, correspondiendo a aquel romántico beso. Su compañero, por su parte, no se quedó atrás y le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras aquel simple roce de labios se transformaba en algo más apasionado y ardiente.**

**"E-es… amor, uhn…"-pensó el rubio, mientras no dejaba de besar al moreno. Éste, por su parte, pensaba:**

**-"Sempai… por fin está sucediendo… lo que siempre deseé… Yo…"**

**-Te amo… -susurró, apenas separando su boca de la del ojicielo. Deidara lo miró, sonrojado intensamente y le sonrió con una dulzura desconocida hasta por él mismo.**

**-T-también… te amo, uhn…-y dicho esto, se dirigió a besarlo otra vez. Porque ahora, ya no estaba confuso y triste. Estaba feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque la persona que se había ganado su corazón estuvo siempre a su lado y, por fin, se había dado cuenta. Ese sentimiento que muchas veces nos hace sufrir, pero también muchas otras nos hace muy felices, a Deidara y a Tobi les hacía sentir muy bien… Porque ese sentimiento era… estar al lado de la persona que uno ama.**

**FIN **

* * *

Muy bien!!!! Aquí se acaba chicos T_T, espero que no piensen: "¡Por fin!" (jejeje, esoty convencida que no les va a gustar n_n)

Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer esta cosa de "------" (palabras censuradas por el DDPOYNAPUF (Departamento De Palabras Obcenas Y No Aptas Para Un Fanfic)

Cualquier intento de homicidio será comprendido T_T, pero cualquier buena crítica será buen recibida n_n, ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

¡¡VIVA EL TOBIDEI!! (Comprendan que es la mejor pareja del mundo!!!!!!!!! _ o... yo los haré comprender por las malas O_O... (jejeje, mentira n_n)

Besos y Feliz Navidad!!!!! (si quieren, tomenlo como regalito navideño n_n)


End file.
